


Comfort

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dealin' with feelin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Eggsy's missions goes badly. Harry helps him through the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It was always like this, after a particularly bad mission, Harry thought. He’d come home to find all the lights turned off, the house utterly silent except for the sound of a person breathing heavily in the sitting room. Half-wary, he’d made his way through the entry hallway, emerging to find Eggsy with his chin propped on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs.

It was evident the younger man had been crying, red-rimmed eyes framed with wet lashes, the traces of tears still visible on his cheeks. He didn’t look up when Harry came in, hardly seemed to register when he sat down beside him.

Harry had been somewhat prepared for this, Merlin calling in to tell him that Eggsy’s latest mission in Nigeria hadn’t gone exactly as planned. There’d been some bad intel, an ambush, some civilians caught in the crossfire… Eggsy never handled the death of innocents very well.

For a little while they sat in silence, Eggsy staring blankly at the wall ahead. “One of ‘em was a kid, did Merlin tell you that? Little girl, probably about Daisy’s age and I couldn’t… they shot her and I didn’t…” His throat closed up and he sank his teeth into his bottom lip, eyes filling again.

Harry’s gaze softened and he reached out to wrap his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, drawing him into his chest. Briefly, he tensed up a bit taken by surprise, but soon he was melting into him, burying his face in Harry’s neck, hand fisting in his shirt.

He felt it when Eggsy started to cry again in earnest, shoulders shaking, hot tears dampening his shirt, but it hardly mattered. Harry’s fingers skimmed soothingly down his back, tips trailing over every ridge of his spine. “It’s alright,” he murmured quietly. “Everything’s going to be fine, Eggsy.”

Eventually, Eggsy quietened, but he didn’t let go. Instead his grip relaxed a little, palm lying flat against Harry’s chest right over his heart. His other arm stole around his neck and he turned his head a bit, resting it more on his shoulder.

Wordlessly, Harry ran his hand back up, resting it briefly on the nape of his neck before carding his fingers gently through his hair.

“You ever had something like that happen?” Eggsy asked after a while, breaking the silence. He shifted slightly, just enough to look up into Harry’s face.

Harry glanced down at him, a long moment passing before he nodded. “Many times,” he admitted with a heavy sigh. “It doesn’t get easier, but you learn to live with it. With yourself. It’s what you have to do.”

Eggsy lapsed back into silence, fingers curling in a bit, tugging slightly at the fabric of his shirt. “…Yeah,” he finally said, though Harry didn’t think he’d quite come to grips with it. But he was trying, that much was clear and that was all he could ask him to do. “Thanks for lettin’ me cry all over you,” he added, trying to sound lighter than he really felt.

Harry just shook his head, leaning down to press his lips lightly to his forehead. He felt Eggsy still beneath him, saw his eyes flick up to him when he pulled away. “I’ll be here when you need me,” he promised. “Any and every time.”


End file.
